Snow Drop
by sojirom
Summary: Some strange man can not only see Jack but captures him!


Snow Drop

Not often, but every once in a while, Jack would take a walk down the street, as if he was part of the normal crowd that ignored everyone, not just him. Sometimes he would return a wave to a stranger signaling a friend, sometimes he would act as if he was having a conversation with someone on their cellphone. It was a sort of game that helped him feel real. He usually did this when all of the children where in school and he had no one to play with.

Today was different. There were not many people on the street, the sky was dark, threatening snow, even though the north wind was not in town this day. Jack had made a turn into the park, deciding to graffiti the statues to ice filigrees. He placed his staff carefully down, as he intricately wrote his name out in an old script, in frost, across the marbled surfaces. He had just finished the 'C' of Jack when he heard a crack, quickly followed by a pain and darkness.

Jack had spent many years in darkness. He was familiar with it, but did not like it. This darkness was not the kind he was use to. It wasn't isolated and cold, but restraining and hot.

Jack's eye fluttered open, squinting immediately due to the overwhelming brightness of where he was. He couldn't move much, but he could feel hot water around his body. It rippled gently around his face. Giving a quick blow of icy breath to the surface of the water, a small spot froze over before melting again. The young guardian furrowed his brow, as he struggled against his bonds, trying again to cool the ever-hot water that burned his skin pink.

"So you're awake, Jack," a man said. He was watching him from a chair a short distance away. The man rose and came into Jack's view. He was tall, with broad shoulders, unshaven chin and messy hair. Maybe an office worker or a grad student. He looked older than most that believed in him and could see him. In fact, he had never met an adult who could.

"Who are you? What is this?" Jack asked, pulling at his bound wrists.

"I'm hurt, Jack," the man smiled, as he kicked off his slippers, and lowering into the water, "Oo, this is warm,"

"Let me go!" Jack ordered. The man just laughed.

"I think not," He rubbed a hand along Jack's side. It was then Jack realized his clothes weren't with him in the water. "I've been planning this for years, Jack. How to catch you, keep you. I hid your staff far far from here, so you can't use it against me. I figured the constant temperature of this water would keep you from attacking me with ice. And you can't, can you?" The man rubbed his inner thigh, causing Jack to jerk.

"Stop, I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry. Let me go, please," Jack begged. He assumed this man was someone caught in one of his pranks that held a grudge. Some people are like that.

"I'm not letting you go," the man grabbed a clump of Jack's hair, holding his head in place as he forcibly kissed him. The man's other hand reached between Jack's legs, rubbing a finger between his cheeks. Jack thrashed but his bonds held fast. Even if he tried to create ice or snow the heat of the water kept all his magic nullified.

The man broke his kiss. He looked dolefully at Jack, "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry I don't,"

The man pet Jack's face gently before forcing his finger into Jack's insides. Jack squawked.

"You play games with all the kids, but when we start to grow up, you forget about us. How fair is that? If it wasn't for us believing in you, you wouldn't even be who you are today," He twisted his finger, wiggling it, causing Jack to bite his lip to not squeak again. "I tried to talk to you when I was 14, but you ignored me. You didn't even see me. But I saw you. I saw you playing with other children. Every year I watched you, tried to talk to you, until I was 18, I realized you would never see me again. But I couldn't forget you, Jack, the more I couldn't have you the more I wanted you. My feeling became clear," He pushed a second finger into Jack's anus, cause Jack to cry out. "I love you Jack, and I want you as mine. I spent the next half decade devising a way to make you my lover. My pet. My own personal guardian. After all, Jack, I'm your guardian, aren't I? Isn't that what you told me all those years ago?"

"I don't..." Jack moaned, glancing up into his captor's chestnut eyes, "Ja...?"

"Jamie, that's right," he smiled.

"B-but..." Jack's body twitched and jerked at his torture, "stop this, Jamie. Please."

"Oh Jack," Jamie removed his fingers, leaning in for another kiss.

"I don't understand,"

"Children grow up. I grew up, and you left me behind," He kissed Jack's nape, giving a suck and a nip. His lips circled down to a collar bone for another nip, and to a nipple. A nip here caused Jack's body to thrust and cry out.

"Jamie! Don't do this,"

"It's a game, Jack. A fun game. I like this game. You like games don't you? We're gonna have a little fun." Jamie positioned himself behind Jack, rolling him up on his shoulders, causing his face to lower into the water, so only his eyes, nose and mouth were above the water. "It may hurt at first, but I promise it will get better."

"No, no, no, no, no! Jamie don't!" Jack grit his teeth, choking back tears as his body lit on fire with each inch Jamie forced in. He let out a throaty groan as Jamie settled in.

"Oh, Jack, your so tight," Jamie pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Jack's head splashed under the water's surface briefly before he resurfaced, gasping and moaning. Jamie thrust again, causing Jack back into the water.

"J-Jamie!" he called out once his face broke the surface, but Jamie didn't stop. He pulled himself all the way out, letting water flood Jack's insides before shoving himself back in, sending the water deep into his bowls. Jack's cries switched to moans and groans as more water flooded his body, before he submerged from the thrust. He gasped and attempted to beg Jamie to stop but no more than a word or two could escape his lips before he was unable to speak. Jack's body was becoming numb, and the pain wasn't as painful anymore. He was starting to find the rhythm, able to adjust his body just enough to turn the pain into a pleasure. He quickly adapted into arching his back, allowing Jamie in deeper, but also allowing his head to stay above water.

Jamie rocked his body with Jack's before thrusting upward, deep inside. The moans from Jack, the flush across his face, the lustrous cobalt eyes, glistening saliva that poured down the corner of his lips, Jamie was in ecstasy.

"Oh Jack!" He grunted as he ejaculated inside. Jamie paused, huffing, sweat beading on his face, as he looked down at Jack. Jack lay like a gasping fish, thoroughly worn and exhausted. His chest heaved, trying to regain composure. Jamie chuckled, "Oh Jack, that was fun. Wasn't it?"

Jack didn't say a word. His half parted eyes just watched Jamie sadistically lick his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it much more, next time," Jamie climbed out from his small heated pool. He wrapped a robe around his body.

"N-next time?" Jack whispered.

"Oh yes, Jack. I plan on keeping you here for a long time,"

"How...long?"

"Well, as I see it, you have ever lasting life, and I'll probably live until 80, so 57 years?"

Jack stared at him aghast.

"Don't worry, Jack."

"Jack?"

"JACK!"

Jack's eyes shot open staring at the cloud ridden sky. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Kneeling beside him was a young boy, no older than 10.

"Jack? What are you doing sleeping about here?"

"Jamie?"

"Of course, Jack. School's out. Have you been here the whole day?" The boy chuckled. "Some kids from school are going to meet up at the park for a snowball fight. Want to be on my team?"

"S-sure," Jack forced on a smile. "I'll be right there."

"Alright! I can't loose with you on my team!" He smiled as he rushed off towards the park.

"A dream?" Jack sighed a relief. He looked down at his lap to see a small pile of golden sand mixed with onyx granulars. "A nightmare?" Jack grabbed his staff, jumping to his feet. He looked around the wooded area. No sign of anyone. He looked a second time, third time, even a fourth before he felt confident he was alone. He brushed the dream sand from his clothes as he summon the north wind to take him to the park where the real Jamie wait for him.

From within the shadows of the forest a figure smiles, "How interesting, Jack. How very interesting."


End file.
